Alaric Kinoshita
Alaric Kinoshita is a son of Zeus.Alaric's Biography, Demigod Creator, post 1151. Appearance Alaric is of Japanese descent, and light-skinned. He has bright blue eyes and shaggy black hair, and is cleanshaven. He has a few piercings in his right ear, and wears a thin, blue, hooded longsleeve shirt with a smattering of lightning bolts along it. On top of that is a black leather jacket, and he also wears dark blue jeans. Personality Alaric is initially friendly to most, in the sense that he is extroverted enough to be genial to a complete stranger, but eventually that might change. He has a bad habit of assuming the best of people and slowly developing a more grounded opinion as time goes on, giving the impression that he's a cynic. However, despite his initially approachable nature, Alaric is quick to make enemies with, because he heavily values first impressions. As such any assumptions he makes about people will be held onto indignantly, even if he's wrong and it's just a misunderstanding. He's stubborn and he holds grudges. Alaric tends to be bluntly honest and sometimes fails to see the seriousness or significance of some things, such as the failure of a quest. He's very much a "pick yourself up and dust yourself off, it isn't the end of the world" kind of guy, even though he's a demigod and sometimes it is the end of the world. That said, it should come of no surprise that Alaric is an extremely determined person, and he hates losing. Like, he really hates it. He can be a bit black and white on his views—good guys and bad guys, us and them, etc. Alaric is fiercely loyal to his friends, but sometimes loyalty has its limits and he won't just blindly help a friend if they ask—he would want to know what he's getting into first. Alaric likes details, and he's a bit nosy. He's also completely incapable of admitting any of these flaws, but will readily condemn anyone else who shares them. So yes, he's a total hypocrite. Despite the fact that he sounds more and more off-putting as you get to know him, on the flip side earning his friendship ensures that he will go to hell and back for you (provided you tell him why). He'll do everything for a friend, but it's conditional--if you want a commitment like that from him, you need to continuously prove yourself deserving of it. One good action does not justify a bad one. Story Alaric's godly heritage goes back incredibly far, way back to Ouranos. He doesn't actually have a mortal progenitor. When Ouranos was castrated by Kronos, his blood spread across the earth and from it rose the Meliae, ash nymphs from which the men of the Bronze Age rose. The people of the Bronze Age were eventually destroyed in a great flood cast by Zeus, but their descendants survived. Throughout the ages, the bloodline traveled. Notable ancestors of Alaric include Epaphus (son of Zeus), Nilus (son of Oceanus and Tethys), Belus (son of Poseidon), Lacedaemon (son of Zeus), Lelex (son of Zeus), and others, including notable Greek heroes Heracles, Achilles, Cadmus, Perseus, and actual historical figures such as Caranus of Macedon (who is a real person and both a mythological figure, as the Greeks believed he was descended from Heracles). Eventually the bloodline continued from Caranus toward Phillip II of Macedon, father of Alexander the Great. Phillip had another child, a daughter named Cleopatra (not the famous Egyptian queen), who herself had another daughter, Cadmeia. It is through Cadmeia's bloodline that Alaric descends from. Alaric's mother Renee runs a rather successful crafts and pottery store in New York City. While her primary export is art supplies, she also works with clay and paint and sells the finished products. It was this artwork that caught Zeus' eye and convinced him to enter her shop, whereupon they met and had a bouncing demigod baby demigod several months later. Renee chose to name her newborn son Alaric, because its etymological connection to great rulers. Unfortunately, unknown to Renee, the most famous bearer of the name was Alaric I, king of the Visigoths, whose sack of Rome brought a decisive end to the Roman Empire, and his plundering of Greece resulted in the defeat or destruction of several cities, including Athens and Sparta. Alaric dodged a few monsters throughout his childhood, but there were no real close calls (except for one time, but that resulted in the monster's brutal education of the danger of elderly Japanese ladies and their canes when you try to eat their grandsons). After Alaric turned thirteen, he was claimed by Zeus (per the promises made by the gods after their near-defeat at the hands of Kronos) and escorted to the nearby camp by a satyr. He has taken part in a handful of quests, minor ones, and never led hid own. Nevertheless he is content with his life and not anxious to seek fame or glory... though he would like to meet his father one day. In the past, he developed a relationship with a son of Hephaestus, Lucas, but it was cut short after Lucas was killed on a quest, which Alaric was not a part of. Alaric's sword, intended to be Lucas' one-year anniversary gift to him, was delivered posthumously by the Hephaestus cabin counselor. Fatal Flaw Alaric's fatal flaw is hubris. Ablilities & Items Powers * Aerokinesis: The ability to control air and wind. This allows Alaric to fly, as well. * Hydrokinesis: Alaric has thirteen godly bloodlines, and eight of them are aquatic deities. Their combined presence in his bloodline is the only reason the ability to control water has persisted this far down the family tree. But there are severe limitations. He can't control ice, or water vapor, or freeze things. He needs a source to manipulate, he can't conjure water out of thin air. He pull water from the air or plants. And he can't conjure groundwater from beneath the surface of the earth like Percy can. The water has to be available, visible, and nearby. He also doesn't heal from contact with water, though he can breathe in it. He does not have heat/fire resistance. * Electrokinesis: As a son of Zeus, Alaric can control and generate electricity from his body. * Atmokinesis: An advanced ability which requires the combination of all three previously described abilities, Alaric can control the weather and generate storms. * Flash Step: A diluted version of the teleporting the gods do. It is produced via a combination of aerokinesis and electrokinesis—charging the muscles of the body with electricity and propelling them forward with air. Very fast, but repeated use exhausts Alaric. Weapons * A Celestial Bronze sword forged by Alaric's late boyfriend and son of Hephaestus, Lucas. When sheathed, it is a simple sword pommel. However, at Alaric's touch it extends to grow the blade of a standard Greek sword, a xiphos. Think a retractable sword blade. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Alaric adapts to change easily. That doesn't mean he rolls with whatever happens, he's just very good at sticking to his guns, even during an emergency, without suffering from some kind of crisis. * He's a take-charge kind of guy, naturally falling into the leadership role. Weaknesses * Alaric is incredibly stubborn and set in his ways, he would ignore sound advice from a more experienced individual simply if he doesn't like them. * His personality is not the most effective means of keeping friends, so he'll often clash with people who would've been great allies if only he'd deflated his head a bit. * He is also incredibly sensitive to anything pertaining to Lucas, even something as ridiculous as the possibility of bringing the dead back to life. He can be easily manipulated by such a notion into doing outrageous things. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Flying * Swimming * Winning Dislikes * Being underground * Losing * Deception Trivia * Alaric was created by Josh on August 20st, 2015; and accepted by Pi on August 21st, 2015. Reference List Navigation Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Zeus campers Category:Plot Characters Category:Earthfall Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Knights of Olympus